Los ojos del corazón
by rasaaabe
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente la vida de Harry cambia y lo que para otros sería el fin para él es el comienzo de algo mejor.


Siempre le habían dicho que el amor era ciego, que no entendía de sexos, que solamente importaba la persona y su interior. Aquellas palabras nunca habían tenido sentido en su vida, nunca hasta hace poco más un año. Aun recordaba el momento en que pensó que todo había terminado para él, aquel momento en que volvió a nacer.

**---Flash back---**

Estaba esperando a que llegara su chófer para asistir a una fiesta en su honor. Al ser el salvador del mundo mágico, su figura y su persona era alabada por todos los rincones a los que fuera. De aquello ya hacía más de dos años, a sus 19 años Harry Potter era el mago más deseado del mundo. Muchas habían sido sus conquistas durante aquellos dos años. Dos años en los que se había distanciado completamente de la gente que lo estuvo apoyando durante la guerra, dos años en los que la absoluta fama se le había subido a la cabeza haciendo de este modo que derrochara todo el dinero que tenía en fiestas, drogas, alcohol y diversas bacanales.

- Señor Potter, siento el retraso

- No me importa que lo sienta, voy a llegar tarde por su culpa. Este será su último trabajo para mi. Una vez termine la noche y éste de vuelta en mi mansión estará usted despedido por impuntualidad y no hacer bien su trabajo. Ahora vámonos- ordenó tajantemente el chico ojiverde a su empleado

El invitado de honor llegó con unos minutos de retraso en su limusina; aquel aparato de transporte muggle le encantaba a Harry, debido a que demostraba su poder adquisitivo y su alta clase social. La noche fue como la mayoría que recordaba Harry en los últimos tiempos.

La hora del fin de fiesta llegó y Harry se subió de nuevo en su limusina para poder llegar ya a su casa y dormir hasta bien entrada la noche. Todo iba bien hasta que la limusina hizo un extraño, el chófer dio un volantazo intentado controlar el rumbo e intentando frenar, pero ninguna de las dos cosas que intentó el hombre dio resultado, así que el coche cayó por un gran desnivel. Tanto Harry como su empleado quedaron sin sentido.

**---Fin flash back---**

La vida del ojiverde fue salvada gracias a la rápida llamada, de unos hombres, a la ambulancia. Unos hombres que pasaban por aquella carretera en el momento adecuado. Unas personas a las que no había llegado a conocer, a las que no había llegado a agradecer que salvaran su vida y le dieran a conocer lo más importante que se le podía brindar a una persona, el amor.

Esa palabra: amor. Amor era lo que gobernaba su vida en aquellos momentos. Aun no entendía como podía haber llegado a necesitar tanto a una persona, y más siendo a aquella persona Severus Snape. Su antiguo profesor, el hombre al que había odiado durante sus años en Hogwarts y al que ahora no imaginaba en otro lado que no fuera a su lado.

Todavía cuando pensaba la manera en que todo empezó entre ellos seguía sin creérselo. No se creía que hubiera sido concretamente él la persona que lo ayudara a salir de su espiral negativa. Él que siempre lo había humillado por su parecido físico a su padre, él que nunca le había dirigido una mirada de apoyo, él la única persona que no lo había adorado, y tenía que ser él quien lo ayudara, como finalmente sucedió.

Recordaba claramente el momento en que se despertó en el hospital, notando en su cuerpo dolorido la vía por la que se le suministraba el suero clavada en su brazo. Otro momento que recordaba y guardaba en su memoria, seguramente lo haría durante el resto de su vida, es el de abrir los ojos y ver negro para después escuchar como el médico le comunicaba la noticia de que sintiéndolo mucho no podría recuperar la visión.

La noticia de su ceguera lo hundió, no podía creérselo. Él, el gran Harry Potter, no iba a poder volver a ver nunca. En aquellos momentos era en los que se dio cuenta lo ciego que había estado hasta entonces, ya que los que se hacían llamar sus amigos no aparecieron para ayudarlo. Esas personas que compartían fiestas y excesos con él solamente estaban para las cosas buenas pero no para los momentos difíciles, para aquellos momentos acudieron en su ayuda sus amigos de toda la vida y a los que había abandonado, Ron y Hermione, y su antiguo profesor Severus Snape.

Esas tres personas fueron las que consiguieron que recuperase el buen humor, la sonrisa y que dejase su dependencia a las diversas substancias de las que era consumidor habitual. Cabe decir que aun no estaba recuperado, todavía estaba en tratamiento para aquello y para terminar de superar lo de su ceguera. Sabía que con doce meses escasos no estaba curado de ambas cosas. Aun sufría bajones, intentaba no mostrarlos a sus amigos, para no angustiarlos con sus cosas pero sabía que a su pareja no podía ocultárselos. Él conocía su estado de ánimo solamente con ver sus gestos más sutiles, no le hacía falta el escuchar sus palabras para que supiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ese hombre había abandonado todo por él, para cuidarlo. Ese antiguo mortífago había dejado de ser profesor solamente por él. El hombre al que había aprendido amar sin reservas y con el corazón, Severus Snape aquel de quien al sentir el aroma magnético, que su cuerpo desprendía, notaba su presencia viéndose incrementado ese sentimiento de plenitud por su voz, un susurrante pero exigente sonido que lo llenaba al completo. Todo eso era lo que sentía cada vez que lo sentía cerca, pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que le llegaba a hacer sentir en los momentos de pasión y lujuria pero a la vez de inmenso cariño, donde lo trataba como si fuera algo demasiado perfecto pero a la vez demasiado frágil, pensando que si se tocaba de una forma demasiado brusca se podría llegar a romper.

Aquel echo que para otro habría significado el empeoramiento de su existencia, para él había significado el principio de una vida llena de felicidad, aunque con momentos duros, pero sobretodo con buenos momentos que se verían incrementados en breve por la apertura de un negocio de quidditch, en el que Severus sería su apoyo para sacarlo adelante; el otro momento que le aportaría una gran alegría sería el del nacimiento de su futuro hijo o hija, aquello aun no se lo había comentado a su hombre y a pesar de saber que lo amaba no sabia como se tomaría la noticia, por eso estaba esperando que llegara para comunicárselo.

Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que Severus marchara aquella mañana arreglar los últimos flecos del negocio. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más nervioso, nervios que incrementaron al notar su aroma en el dormitorio que compartían. Notaba cada paso que daba acercándose a él, ese paso seguro y cadencioso. Al llegar a la cama donde estaba él de ocupante se tumbó a su lado, ese era el momento de contarle y de decirle que iba a ser padre.

- Severus, se que no estaba en nuestro planes y que no lo habíamos planeado. Quizás no sea el mejor momento tampoco pero estoy embarazado y es algo que no puedo cambiar, así que vamos a ser padre- finalizó de decir el ojiverde callando después de darle la noticia al hombre

- Como bien has dicho no es el mejor momento y que tampoco entraba en nuestros planes- comenzó diciendo Severus- pero todo eso da igual porque es la mejor noticia que podrías darme, el tener un pequeño monstruillo o una pequeña damisela contigo es lo que más feliz me puede hacer en estos momentos- terminó susurrándole el hombre de ojos negros mientras bajaba hasta la altura de su estómago, aun firme y plano, para después de levantar su camisa besárselo como si fuera algo a lo que adorar.

A partir de este momento se que me cuidará todavía más de lo que ya lo hace, que me tratará aun más como si fuera del cristal más frágil y que sobretodo me dará todos los antojos que pueda pedir e incluso alguno más.

Para saber lo que es ser feliz y poder amar a alguien no me hace falta ver, en estos momentos la felicidad en mi vida es completa, ahora tengo a alguien por quien vivir y para quien vivir, vivir por ese alguien al que siento con sus labios besar mi estómago donde se está engendrando el que es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Hola.

Hoy tenía ganas de escribir algo y me ha salido esta historia que bueno creo que tiene un mensaje bastante claro. La historia esta contada casi todo desde el punto de vista de Harry, donde podemos ver como el ojiverde ha encontrado la felicidad y el amor después de un trágico accidente que para él significó el inicio de otra vida mejor, con gente que le quiere y que está cerca de él porque le aprecia y no por su dinero y su fama.

Lo de pedir reviews ya ni lo hago porque creo sinceramente que se pidan o no el resultado va a ser el mismo, es decir que lo deja quien quiere, sin necesidad de pedirlo, y el que no que quiere hacerlo no lo va a dejar, aunque se lo pidas, así que para que malgastar mi tiempo con algo que no sirve para nada pues paso.

Nos vemos


End file.
